


National Anthem

by jurassic_owens



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: JFK - Freeform, M/M, Politics AU, President AU, President Kennedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_owens/pseuds/jurassic_owens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away. And as the years went on, things got more difficult – we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning.</p><p>He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman’s head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way, I understood him and I loved him.</p><p>I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.</p><p>And I still love him. I love him.</p><p>What it would be like if Blake was John F. Kennedy and Adam was Jackie</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

_And I remember when I met him,_

_It was so clear that he was the only one for me._

_We both knew it, right away._

“Adam I’d like for you to meet the Senator of Oklahoma, Blake Shelton.”

Adam Levine looked into the deep blue eyes of said Oklahomian and knew right away he was gone. He smiled and stuck out his hand to him.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Shelton,” he said in his friendliest tone. Blake laughed and took the hand. The sparks ignited and Adam felt his knees go weak.

“Please, call me Blake. Mr. Shelton is my father.” Blake responded. Adam nodded.

 

“So I hear that you might run for President…” Blake laughed once again and Adam found himself smiling at the beautiful pure sound.

“Thinking about it. Why? Wanna run against me?” he joked.

“Totally, nobody would pick a man from Oklahoma to run the United States,” Adam teased. Blake put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“Jeez thanks buddy,” Adam laughed. Soon enough, they were talking about more than politics. They were talking about their friends, family and home states.

“Mr. Shelton, there are some people waiting to see you,” one of Blake’s aides said. Adam felt saddened by the interruption.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Blake,” Adam said as he stood but Blake grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’d like to see you again,” Blake said. “Here’s my number, call anytime.” And with that, Blake Shelton disappeared into the crowd, leaving Adam gaping with surprise.

_And as the years went on, things got more difficult –_

_we were faced with more challenges._

“God dammit Adam! What the hell was that?” Blake yelled as soon as they got into the house.

“Did you not see her? She was all over you! She invited you into her bedroom to ‘relax’ what the hell am I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch some blonde floozy seduce my husband?”

“I wasn’t going to do anything with her! I love _you_ Adam does that mean nothing? I married _you_!”

“What about Miranda?” Adam snapped. Blake's face lost all its tension and became ashen white. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I thought we were past that Adam,” Blake said. Adam laughed and it shook Blake to the core by how hallow it sounded.

“That’s the thing! I thought we were too! I thought I could forget that my husband, who chose to marry me, screwed around with one of his whores! Women throw themselves at you daily, I know that! You’re running for President for god’s sake but I thought at least you’d throw some of them back!” By the end of Adam’s speech, his voice was hoarse from yelling and tears were running down his face. Blake felt a tear escape from his eye.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Adam shook his head.

“Sorry’s not good enough this time,” Blake felt his stomach drop and his body become cold with the words that came out of Adam’s mouth next. “I want a divorce.”

_I begged him to stay._

_Try to remember what we had at the beginning._

A knock roused Blake from his sleep. Blake pushed himself up, wincing when the motel bed squeaked loudly. He put on a shirt and opened the door. He froze when he saw Adam there.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said and Blake leaned down and wrapped him in his embrace. The two stood in the embrace for a while before Adam broke the silence.

“Come home?” Adam muttered against Blake’s shirt. Blake nodded.

_He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it._

_When he walked in every woman’s head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him._

_He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself._

“May I introduce the new President of the United States, Mr. Blake Shelton and his husband Mr. Adam Shelton!”

Adam was blinded by the cameras that went off. The clicks going off one after another, he gripped Blake tightly.

“You did it,” he whispered to Blake as they walked into the ballroom.

“No, we did it.” Blake responded and Adam let himself smile.

 

Adam barely had any time to talk to the new president; everyone wanted a piece of the new, young president. Adam smiled as he saw Blake chat with some foreign guest, maybe things were gonna be alright now.

_I always got the sense that he became torn between being_

_a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities_

_that life could offer a man as magnificent as him._

Adam laughed as he played with his daughter, Grace. Blake was off in some foreign country, saving the world. This left time for Adam to play with his beautiful treasures.

“Daddy!” Grace squealed as Adam began to tickle her stomach.

“Oh no! The monster's gonna get you!” Adam roared, Grace shrieked and ran away with Adam now chasing her. As she rounded a corner, Adam heard a scream.

“Gracie?” he asked as he followed her path. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a familiar shape.

“Look Daddy! Papa came back!” Grace shouted. Adam smiled as tears grew in his eyes.

“Yeah he did,” Adam wrapped his arms around Blake. He felt Blake place a kiss on his head. _He always does_.

_And in that way, I understood him and I loved him._

Adam was sitting beside Blake in the motorcade as it rolled down another street. People were lined up on the streets cheering on the President and his husband. He looked all around at the smiling faces and felt Blake weave one of his hands into his own. He gripped it tighter. They had become closer despite all their obstacles. Adam knew that they would make it to the end. He just didn’t know that the end would be so near.

_I loved him_

Adam heard what sounded like fireworks going off and saw Blake put his hands up to throat, red liquid spilling between his fingers. Adam felt his body become cold as he helped Blake to try and stop the bleeding. He bent his head closer to examine the wound, but then came another loud sound and Adam felt something spray across his face and clothing. Blake’s body jerked and slumped towards Adam, his hands falling from his throat.

_I loved him_

Adam couldn’t breathe. His husband had just been shot, he couldn’t say killed because that did not happen. Blake couldn’t be dead. They had so much more things to face together. They had the rest of their lives to look forward to. Like Gracie’s birthdays, her first day of high school, her homecomings and her proms. And what about their son, Bradley? People surrounding him, trying to get him to clean up and take off his clothes. They said that he Blake’s blood on his face and his clothes. He wiped his face clean of the blood and brain tissue but kept his clothes on. When somebody told him to remove the clothes and put on new ones he said no.

“I want them to know what they did to my husband.”

_I loved him_

Today was the day, the day he had to bury his husband and his kids had to bury their father. All during the day, Adam kept thinking, _this shouldn’t have happened_. Blake was supposed to be there for them. He was supposed to help Adam raise Grace and Bradley. He was supposed to help chase boys away from Gracie and Bradley, if he decided he liked boys.

He watched as his husbands flag covered coffin was lowered into the ground. He heard foreign leaders and other people that knew him and his husband say their sorrows but he didn’t care. The love of his life was gone because of the act of one man who hated his husband so passionately that he decided to take him away from Adam’s arms. Later people would tell stories about Blake and Adam, about their love and their children. How much they loved the simple things and the outdoors. How every summer they would go to Blake’s parents’ home in Oklahoma and stay there. Watch their kids grow up in the Oklahoma sun. They would talk about how much Blake and Adam loved each other and there wasn’t a thing they wouldn’t do for each other. They would also talk about how they had to pry Adam away from Blake's body in the morgue. How Adam was emotionaless in the face of paparazzi, how he shielded his children from the press. How he cried himself to sleep every night.

Adam didn’t care what they talked about; he just wanted his husband back.

_And I still love him. I love him._

“Dad?”

Adam turned to see a woman of 5’7 with brown hair and the bluest eyes to be staring at him with sorrow. He smiled at her and turned back to the gravestone.

**_Blake Tollison Shelton_ **

**_A loving husband and father_ **

**_President of the United States_ **

**_“Things do not happen. Things are made to happen.”_ **

**_1976-2023_ **

“Dad we know you miss him, we do too,” This time it was a man who spoke, who was a spitting image of his deceased father, it took Adam’s breathe away sometimes.

“I know, I just had to see him.” He told his two children. He was so proud of them. Grace was married to a man named Scott and had 3 kids and Bradley married a woman, Jennifer, and had 2 kids. Adam never married again after Blake’s death, there was never going to be anyone else.

Later that night, Adam knew it was time. He had felt it in his bones for a while. He slipped into the darkness. When he awoke once again the first thing he saw was his husband.

“Hey,” he said and Adam laughed. He hugged Blake tightly and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have no idea where this came from….I guess since John F. Kennedy is and always will be my favorite President, I wanted to write something that related to him. That quote that is on Blake’s tombstone is actually from JFK. Now please excuse me while I go cry over a man who’s been dead for about 50 years.


End file.
